You've always been there
by CMCrazies
Summary: Another JJ/WILL story tells all inside ! please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story, It is JJ and Will of course, doesn't really start off that way but it will of course turn that way, it is in character and out of character, got the idea from a song, so I gonna try make it as awesome as I can so enjoy it. **

**You've always been there. **

**Chapter 1.**

Standing over the coffin, JJ took a deep breath as she placed the Red rose down. Stepping back, she looked right at Will, giving him a little nod, seeing Henry laying his head onto his chest. She watched as they both placed the roses down, before returning to standing next to her. As the bag pipes started to play, JJ felt the tears fall down her cheeks, letting out a shaky breath, she felt Will's finger brush against her hand, feeling a chill down her spine, she quickly clamed down. As the service ended, JJ took Henry's hand walking across the grass, watching as he played with one of the roses, she brushed her hand through his hair. Picking him up, she placed her son onto her hip, carrying him to the cars. After placing Henry into the seat, JJ looked over seeing Will stood with the other detectives and officers, giving him a nod, she slid into the car, closing the door. After putting on her seat belt, she felt Henry lay her head onto her side, wrapping her arm around him, she bent her head giving him a little kiss.

"I miss daddy."

"I know buddy."

/

_4 Days later_

Clearing up Henry's toys, JJ moved the fall strands of her greasy hair behind her ear, she hadn't slept or had time anytime to herself, she was putting all her energy into looking after Henry. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, JJ moved towards the door. Checking the peep hole, JJ unlocked the locks.

"Hey." Will said

"Hey.."

Walking inside JJ let Will come inside himself. "How you holding up?" Will asked closing the door.

"Okay I guess." JJ said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really? Cause to me ya look like hell."

"Gee thanks."

Will smiled a little seeing the look on her face. "You know I'm messing with ya."

"I know, and you look like crap to."

"Yeah, well I've been stuck at the office, Darren left we with all the paper work."

JJ shook her head sitting down onto the sofa. Running her hands over her hair. "I haven't had anytime to myself over the last few days. Henry's just.."

"Hey it's okay." Will said sitting next to her.

"You think, you could stick around, keep an eye on him till he goes to bed?"

"Sure, go wash your hair, have a bath. I'll make us all something to eat."

"Thanks."

"Hey, ya know you don't have to thank me."

Squeezing his leg, JJ stood up making her way into her bedroom. Letting out a breath, Will looked around JJ's place, he started to pick up the rest of Henry's stuff putting them back into his play box, heading over to Henry's door. Peeking through he saw, Henry sat his table, drawing.

"Hey little man."

"Uncle WILL!"

Henry got up from his chair running to his door, jumping a little Will caught him.

"Ya hungry?"

Henry nodded.

"Good, you wanna help me make your mommy's favourite"

"Yeah!"

"C'mon then." Will said putting Henry down following him into the kitchen.

/

Climbing into the steaming hot bubble bath, JJ felt her body relax straight away, closing her eyes, JJ laid back trying to process everything that had happened. Ten days ago her boyfriend had died from a sudden heart attack, no one knew why . Opening her eyes JJ heard laughter from the kitchen. Letting out a breath, JJ new she was lucky to have such an amazing son, and friend to help her through this.

With Will been Darren's best friend and partner, JJ had grown to trust me, hell she didn't exactly know what she felt for him but she knew, that she either needed them feelings to grow, or disappear.

After changing, JJ ran her fingers through her hair, heading into the kitchen, she saw both Will and Henry setting the table. "Something smells good."

"We making your special mamma."

"You are huh." JJ said ruffling her hand through Henry's hair.

After they had all finished eating, JJ helped will clear off before, settling Henry down, once he had finally fallen asleep. JJ moved back into the living room, seeing Will wiping down the counter. "You don't have to do that you know."

"I know. I just wanna help ya out."

Smiling JJ stood next to Will. "Well thank you. For everything I know this isn't easy on you either."

Nodding, Will placed the cloth back into the sink. Placing his finger under her cheek, Will tilted her head. "You know. I will always be here for you and Henry. Even under the circumstances"

Licking her lips JJ looked right at Will, closing her eyes she felt his lips brush her forehead. "Goodnight JJ."

"Goodnight." she whispered back. Opening her eyes, JJ watched as Will grabbed his stuff, heading out.

Checking on Henry one last time, JJ made her way into her bedroom. Laying down in bed, JJ turned on the lamp. Looking at her bedside table, she looked at the picture of her Darren and Will of them both kissing her cheeks, letting out a shaky breath she felt a single tear fall down her cheek.

She was grieving and falling In love at the same time, and she knew it was wrong. Wrong to the love the best friend of man you love who just died. She just hoped they would be able to figure all this out without anyone getting hurt.

Turning off the lamp, JJ rolled over in bed looking over at his side of the bed, closing her eyes she whispered quietly. "I'm sorry Darren."

/

**So that was chapter one, what did you all think, good bad? Let me know. With a review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so haven't had anywhere near as many reviews I thought I would have, but thanks for the follows and faves, but reviews actual show who's reading and what people think so If you could all review id be grateful. Cause no reviews puts me off continuing. **

**Chapter 2.**

It had been two months, two longs month since Darren had died, for the last two months JJ had spent with Henry, and today she was heading back to work. Walking into the living, JJ double checked her bag making sure she had everything, moving her hair behind her ear she looked up.

"So thanks for doing this again."

"JJ, for the millionth time. You are welcome" Will said shaking his head.

"I know, and just thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you and Henry, and besides I know you'd father leave Henry with me while your away working than someone you barely know."

"I would, and he loves you so, make sure he stays out of trouble, and goes to bed on time. And that you get him to day care on time"

"I will, I will, don't worry, now you better go or your gonna be late."

JJ smiled throwing her bag over her shoulder. Making her way into Henry's room, she kissed him goodbye, promising to call him before he went to bed.

Upon arriving at the BAU, JJ headed straight to her office, dropping off her bags before heading into the bullpen, seeing everyone sat around JJ walked through the doors.

"Well look who it is, welcome back."

"Thanks" JJ smiled.

"How you doing?"

"Honestly, I'm good, what happened, happened, I'm not sit and be sad, I'm gonna live my life that's what he would want."

"Good." Emily said looking at her best friend knowing there was something else going on.

/

As the school doors opened, Will made his way inside, seeing Henry walk out the classroom, as he ran over to him, Will took hold of his hand, as they headed into the coat room.

"Put your hood up bud, its raining."

"Rain!"

Will let out a little laugh, taking hold of Henry's bag. As they got outside, Will picked Henry up, running to the car, the rain had really started to pour down. Changing out of there wet clothes, Will left Henry to play with his toys. Taking a hot shower, Will walked back into what was JJ's bedroom, thankful she said he could sleep in there, after pulling on his top, Will sat onto the bed running the towel through his hair. Looking over at the table he saw the picture letting out a breath. Hearing the door push open a little Will saw Henry's head pop through the door.

"I hungry."

"You are huh, what you fancy little man?"

"Icken."

"Chicken nuggets? Or proper chicken?"

"Iicken and avy."

"Chicken and Gravy it is

Will and Henry headed into the kitchen, Will carried Henry's drawing stuff over so she could an eye on him while he cooked.

"Uncle Will."

"Do you ove mamma like daddy id?"

Will looked at Henry not knowing what to say, taking a deep breath Will put the chicken into the pan.

"I do buddy, and I care for her a lot."

"Mamma oves you too. Me hear her say."

"Well, I'm sure she does."

/

Three days later, JJ walked through the door locking it behind her, leaving her bag and jacket in the hall way, as she headed down the hallway she checked on Henry to see him fast asleep. Heading into her own room, she was caught by surpise seeing Will half naked.

"OH GOD SORRY!"

"It's okay. " Will said wrapping the towel around himself. "Not like you havent seen it before."

JJ went to speak but didn't say anything. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at Will. "I know." JJ sat down onto the bed.

"Why didn't ya tell him?" Will asked sitting down next to her.

Sighing JJ turned her head to Will. "Why didn't you."

Will nodded, licking his lips. "Cause I kept my promise, that I wouldn't bring it up or do anything to break you to up."

"I didn't say anything, cause I never regretted it." JJ stared at the floor.

Moving closer to her Will, brushed his finger over her hand "JJ."

Letting out a breath JJ looked at Will, staring right at him, leaning closer she felt his lips move against hers, at first she didn't react then seconds later, she returned the kiss. Pulling away JJ closed her eyes. "I…can't do this….not…"

Standing up, JJ walked out of the bedroom into the living room, pulling on some clothes Will followed her into the living room. Pulling her arm.

"I waited, I waited 5 years for you. And I know you feel that way about me Jay…"

"DON'T"

"DON'T WHAT! ADMIT THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU. THAT EVERYDAY FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS I'VE HAD TO SIT AND WATCH WHILE YOU FELL FOR HIM HAD A KID WITH HIM, AFTER WE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

"Keep your voice down please Henry asleep."

"Okay! But just answer me"

"OKAY! Okay, I lied about loving him, I did love him but for the last three years I haven't."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU"

Moving closer to her, Will traced his finger over her cheek. "Please just…"

"I don't wanna lie anymore but I still feel like im cheating." JJ felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know. I know its hard. But I'm not asking for you to be with me straight away."

"You've already waited five years."

"And I'll wait another five if I have too."

/

**So what did you think of Chapter 2, LEAVE A REVIEW. ! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is chapter 3, enjoy and remember to leave a review thanks !**

**Chapter 3.**

Putting in her earrings, JJ walked into the living room, hearing Henry laughing, looking forward JJ smiled to herself, seeing him watching something on TV, leaning on the doorframe JJ looked at the sofa, seeing Will reading over a file. Stepping forward JJ climbed onto the sofa, pulling the file away from Will.

"What ya doing?"

"Distracting you."

"Don't you have a girl lunch to get too?"

Biting down onto her lip, JJ shook her head looking at Will. "I was thinking instead, we could take Henry out."

Will wrapped his arm around her, smiling looking over at Henry. "Okay, lets get ready."

JJ smiled widely, squeezing his hand. After they had all gotten ready they headed out, to the new park down town. Letting go of Henry's hand, JJ let out a laugh as he ran through the leaves, Will slowly running after him. JJ loved the autumn weather, how the leaves would change colour and fall from the trees.

Standing to one side, JJ placed her hands into her pocket, burying her chin into her scarf feeling the breeze, as she watched Will help Henry up the stairs to the slide, walking over to them, JJ stood next to Will, watching as he ran around to all the different slides and climbing apparatus.

Two hours had passed, and JJ was amazed that Henry still had engery in him.

"What have you been feeding my boy?" JJ said locking arms with Will.

Laughing a little Will turned to face her, "Nothin' guess he's just having fun."

JJ smiled, nodding a little. Looking right at him. Smiling to himself, Will wrapped his arm around JJ's waist, picking her up he threw her over his shoulder, running towards Henry. Letting out a scream, JJ knew she wouldn't be let down anytime soon. Will, laughed as he heard Henry giggle, and shout for his mother.

"Should I put her down buddy?"

"IN THE LEAVES" Henry shouted.

"DON'T YOU DARE." JJ said hitting his shoulder.

Will grinned widely, dropping JJ into the leaves, not expecting to go down with her, letting out a laugh, JJ looked right at Will raising her eyebrow.

"Told you"

"Yeah, you did." Will smiled, leaning in kissing her softly on the lips.

Pulling away, Will felt something heavy hit him. JJ laughed, seeing Henry pop his head up.

"You wanna go for hot chocolate buddy?"

"YEAH!"

/

As they walked up to the café, JJ kissed Will once again smiling widely, leaning her head onto his chest, as Henry walked in front of them. Looking away from there table Penelope wasn't expecting to her best friend.

"Em, isn't that JJ and…"

Emily turned her head, seeing JJ, Will and Henry, before she could respond watching as they kissed.

"JJ!"

Turning her head near the entrance, JJ smiled. Looking at Will she gave him a nod, walking over to her friends, taking a seat she smiled a little.

"Hey."

"So you cancelled on us to spend time with the boys?"

"Yeah sorry, I just wanted to spend time with Henry."

"Its okay, and I think you also wanted to spend time, with a certain someone too." Emily raised her eyebrow, sipping on her coffee.

JJ opened her mouth, but quickly closed it licking her lips, letting out a breath. "Its complicated."

"How Complicated?" Penelope asked.

"Three years worth of complicated."

"Oh" Emily said

JJ sighed, "Can we talk about this properly on Monday."

"Oh we are for sure"

JJ smiled a little. "Thanks."

Turning her head, JJ saw Will and Henry coming towards them.

"Aunt Pen, and Em."

"Hey there my favourite prince."

"How you ladies doin'?" Will asked handing the coffee to JJ.

"Where good."

JJ smiled, licking her lips. "Well we better go before this one, passes out on us."

"Mamma, hot chocolate hot."

They all laughed.

"Let it cool down buddy like I said."

"Okay."

"I'll see you guys Monday."

Walking off towards the car, JJ took hold of Will's hand again.

/

Falling flat onto the sofa, JJ let out a breath, feeling her head been lifted onto his legs. Will smiled shaking his head.

"You okay?"

"I'm exhausted. "

Will smiled, running his hands through her hair. "Yeah it's been a long day."

"It's been a good day." JJ paused.

Sitting up she sta right next to Will, taking hold of his hand. "You were right, taking this step by step."

"I told you. I would wait the rest of my life for you, so doing this relationship thing step by step, I'm okay with it."

JJ nodded, smiling a little. "I am to. I'm happy."

"I know you are, cause you can't stop smiling."

JJ smiled pecking him on the lips, laying down again.

"Does this make us horrible people?"

"No, we both lost someone we loved, and okay it brought us together, but I know neither one of us will ever forgot him, or let Henry forgot him. I know he was Henry's father Jay, I'm not gonna take over that."

JJ nodded thinking to herself. "Yeah, I know, but he really looks up to you, even more than he did with Darren."

"Well maybe that's because I've always wanted kids and Darren didn't."

"I know he didn't, he was so angry when I told him. But me, I was so happy you know."

"Well look what you got from it, an amazing son."

"Yeah I did." JJ smiled.

Cuddling up to Will, they both fell silent, Will watching whatever programme he was watching and JJ, JJ was thinking about something, something that she had never thought about until now, and she knew she would really have to question herself. She knew Will was right in saying, Darren never wanted kids, and they were always safe and that's why she didn't understand how she got pregnant, and to her that only meant one thing.

Biting her lip, JJ took a deep breath looking up at Will. "I'm gonna go have a bath."

"Okay." Will kissed her forehead.

Turning on the taps, JJ placed the toilet lid down. Sitting down. "Oh my god he is Henry's father." she said to herself.

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know my updates are only once a week. But work has me busy busy, busy haha. So thanks for waiting.**

**Chapter 4. **

Walking into the bullpen, JJ eyed Emily, giving her a nod, seeing her follow her down the hall to Garcia's lair. Typing in the code, JJ headed in sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Okay, what's going on?" Emily closed the door.

Sighing, JJ bit down onto her lip, pulling off her coat. "You know, I said I would explain everything?"

"Yes" both Emily and Garcia replied.

"Yeah" JJ paused. "Things just got a lot more complicated."

"How?"

"That Will might actually be Henry's biological father"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…" JJ sighed

"I need you to give these DNA samples, to the lab and get them tested."

"JJ…"

"Please, Pen. I need to know."

"Okay, but can you tell us the full story?"

Nodding, JJ sighed sitting back in the chair. "Three years ago, me and Will kind of…slept together, more than once."

"And, you didn't think anything of it?"

"No. not until we were talking last night about, how much Darren never wanted kids." she paused watching her friends closely.

"He was also cautious on this and that ya know."

"Did you and Will use protection."

"Not that I remember."

"I'll get the lab to run it straight away."

"You really care about him don't you?" Emily spoke.

"I love him, I have since then."

"How you gonna tell him if you know?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

/

Four days later, JJ walked into the apartment, dropping her keys into the bowl, peaking through into the living room.

"Hey, Garcia came by a few hours ago for Henry."

JJ nodded, dropping down her bags. "Yeah, I actually asked to baby sit so we could talk."

"Everything okay?"

JJ sighed, sitting down onto the sofa next to Will. "I have to tell you something but…"

"Jay…"

"Your Henry's biological father." JJ blurted out.

"WHAT!"

Gulping down a breath, JJ pulled the envelope out of her hand bag.

"I took some of yours and Henry's DNA."

Opening to letter, Will read it closely. "Wow"

"I understand if you don't want any part of.."

Stopping her Will pressed his lips against JJ's."

"JJ shut up." Will said kissing her deeply.

Kissing him back, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will…"

Kissing her again, Will ran his hands down her back, opening his eyes, he moved his lips onto her neck.

"I'm glad I am.."

Pulling away, JJ opened her eyes smiling at Will. "Me too."

Pulling her close, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest.

"How we gonna tell him? I mean he's always known me as uncle."

"I really don't know, I was thinking maybe we explain at as best we can then when he's older.."

Will nodded kissing her forehead.

"So your not freaked out or anything like that?"

"Like you seem to be?"

"Yeah! I mean, I guess I kind of always had that feeling but…"

"Me too."

/

Walking into the living room. Picking up the remote, JJ turned off the TV. "Can we talk to you buddy?"

Henry nodded, watching as they joined him on the sofa.

"So bud, your mom and I, were wondering if you wanted to start calling dad?"

"Why?"

JJ looked at Will then down at Henry. "Well buddy, me and Will just found out that Will is actually your real daddy?"

"So I have two daddy's?"

"Yeah!" Will cut in looking up at JJ.

"Cool."

JJ smiled letting out a breath. "So you can call uncle Will daddy from now okay?"

"Okay."

"We love you Henry."

"I love you too." Henry said hugging Will.

/

**Sorry it was short, but what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Walking through the door, JJ placed her bags down making her way through the apartment.

"Will, I'm home."

Waking down the hallway, Will grabbed JJ's arm pulling her into the kitchen.

"Wow, what's up?"

"Your mom's here, giving Henry a bath."

JJ perched her lips together looking at Will. "Wha….t"

"Yeah.."

JJ ran her hands through her hair. "Guess I should of called her back."

"Yeah, she's worried about you…"

"Did you tell her anything?" JJ asked

"No, just that I'm now living here to look after Henry while your away"

JJ bit down onto her lip looking right at Will. "Why didn't you call her back?"

JJ sighed, shaking her head, "Cause I didn't know how to tell her."

Will nodded, pulling her towards him. "JJ"

"Will, its not easy telling your mom, your now dating your head boyfriends best friend who turns out o actually been your sons real dad." JJ paused "How am I meant to tell her that?"

"You just did!"

Both JJ and Will turned to see JJ's mother standing there. JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go check on the boy." Will said letting go of JJ.

Walking towards the living room, Sandy sat down, seeing JJ follow her.

"Is what you just said true?"

JJ nodded licking her lips, looking right at her mother.

"Jennifer."

"Please, don't judge me.."

"I'm not, but I wanna know the full story."

JJ sighed, placing her elbows onto her knees. "Three years ago me and Will spelt together and ever since." she paused looking away from her mother. "I've been in love with him."

"And he's actually Henry's father?"

"Yeah." JJ looked back at her mother. "I sort of figured it out, then ran a DNA test.!

"Does Henry know?"

"He knows what we can explain to him. We just told him. That Will's his father but so is Darren. Then when he's older I'll explain it more."

JJ sat back shaking her head. "God this is all so messed up. I am sorry I didn't call you back, I just didn't know what to say."

Wrapping her arm around her daughter Sandy pulled her into her arms. "Well, from what I can see, you seen happy and your doing well."

"Mom, I miss him I do and so does Will. But were happy" she paused "Really Happy."

"Then don't mess it up." Sandy said looking at JJ.

JJ smiled, hugging her mother. As Will walked back into the living. "Is It safe?"

"Yeah." JJ said. Taking hold of Will's hand as he joined them.

"Well, I'm glad to see your taking care of them William"

"I am, and don't worry, I wont stop." Will said.

JJ smiled. "How about we all go out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, but right now I'm ready for some sleep. So I will see you all in the morning."

"Night mom."

/

Walking out of the bedroom, JJ pulled her hair out of the bobble letting it fall onto her shoulders, sitting down onto the bed she saw Will staring at her.

"What?"

"You're a tease you know that."

"Well. That's cause you see me that way."

Shaking his head, Will placed his hand onto her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Honestly, it's nice to get everything off my chest ya know."

"I do know, is there anything I can do?"

"There is, but I'm not in the mood."

"Okay, but are you in the mood for this"? Will asked kissing her shoulder, moving his lips up her neck.

"That I am." JJ smiled

Kissing her softly, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. At that moment she knew she was a lucky. Lucky to have a family that loved her no matter what mistakes she had made and that she would always be grateful for.

As she laid in Will's arms, she felt the tingle as his hand brushed against her arm.

"Your quiet." Will said kissing her forehead.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"How, easily it is for Henry to call you daddy.. Like nothings changed."

"He's young, Nothin' makes sense to him."

"Some of it does. I mean a few weeks ago you were his uncle and you're his dad."

"Jay, we both know this is gonna take time to get used to."

"I know it is, and I am adjusting I just hope when he's older he wont hate us."

"He won't hate us, he will most likely be mad but he will never hate us, and I will never stop him knowing Darren was his dad too. "

"I know you won't, cause you're an amazing guy, and that's why I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep."

JJ smiled, kissing Will, before closing her eyes, listening to him breathe.

/

**What did you think? REVIEW please**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is gonna be the last chapter of this story, so thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 6.**

As JJ ran her hands around the bubbles in the bath, she looked over at Will leaning against the draws as he sat on the floor.

"You sitting there all night or you gonna give me a hand?" JJ raised her brow.

Smiling, Will pulled up his sleeves, grabbing the sponge and body wash, sitting on the edge of the tub, he ran the sponge along her back.

"I'm glad you let your mom, take Henry with her for a couple of weeks.

"Me too, its nice to have some adult time."

"I know" Will said kissing her shoulder.

Will watched, as JJ stood wrapping the towel around her body, following her into the bedroom, he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't bother getting dressed."

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Pulling off his shirt, JJ ran her fingers down his body, pulling on his belt, watching as his jeans fell down, kicking them off Will pulled the towel away from her body watching it fall. smiling widely, Will felt her tug on his boxers. Kissing his neck, JJ dug her nails into his back.

"Someone's in the mood." Will said moving them towards the bed.

"You have no idea." JJ smiled panting for air.

Landing on the bed , Will pulled JJ under him, kissing down her body.

"I love you"

"I love you too." JJ smiled.

/

Opening his eyes, Will found JJ cradling his waist. "Well good monring."

"Finally, I thought id have to get naked again for you to wake up."

"You still could." Will said placing his hands onto her lips.

"You hungry?, I made something to eat"

Will nodded, resting on his elbows.

"Be right back" JJ pecked his lips, returning into the kitchen, moments later she appeared with a tray filled with two plates of pancakes.

"You are such a spoilsport."

"I am aren't I. "

Taking the plate, Will ate the pancakes, not able to take his eyes off his girlfriend.

"What?" JJ said putting her fork down.

"Nothin' its just." Will paused. "You don't know how many times I've dreamt about having this moment with you."

JJ blushed.

"You waking up, cradling my lap, wearing my shirt, that doesn't quiet cover your bum, tugging your hair behind her ear, biting the corner of your lip, like you do when you feel shy."

JJ looked right at Will, not knowing what to say. "No one's ever said that to me before."

"That's cause no one's ever looked at you the way I do."

JJ moved the plates, laying down next to Will. "I've never loved anyone like I love you and Henry."

"I don't regret anything that has ever happened between us."

"Neither do I."

/

_Flashback._

_Walking up and down the hallway, JJ waited for the door to open, biting down on her lip, with her arms crossed over her chest, she saw it open._

"_JJ?"_

"_Hey.." she said in a whisper. _

"_Come in."_

_Watching as she walked in, Will closed and locked the door behind her._

"_You okay?"_

_Turning around, JJ licked her lips together. "Not really…"_

"_What happened?"_

_JJ looked right at Will, taking a deep breath. "Me and Darren had another fight."_

"_He still, staying out there?"_

_JJ nodded her head. "Yeah." she laughed to herself "Seems, he pefers to work with other woman than his own girlfriend."_

"_Hey!" Will said walking towards her, placing his hands onto her shoulders. "Don't think that okay, he would be stupid to ever cheat on you."_

"_Would he!"_

"_C'mon Will! You're his best friend. I already know he has. All the times you guys went out and he never came home, and then when he did you covered for him?"_

"_Sorry.."_

"_I'm not. Honestly, I don't wanna keep waiting for him."_

"_Sit, I'll get us something to drink."_

"_Something stronger than beer, if you have it."_

_Joining her on the sofa, Will placed the bottle of vodka down on the table, with two shot glasses._

"_Lets just forget about Darren and all your problems, and just have some fun."_

_Pouring, the vodka JJ smiled, handing the shot to Will. "To fun!"_

"_To fun" Will winked, downing the shot_.

_Twenty minutes later, JJ stood up, holding there now second bottle of vodka, walking around she placed it down onto the side, taking off her cardigan. Will watched her closely, taking a sip of his beer._

"_Ya know, Jareau. You are one bad influence"_

"_Is that so." JJ said sipping the bottle._

"_Yeah!" _

_Will stood, walking over to her, taking the bottle he downed a little handing it back._

"_You know, your way hotter than Darren, I should of just taken your drink offer than that."_

"_Yeah, you shoulder of." Will said staring at her._

_JJ looked right at Will, perching her lips together, swaying a little, she placed her hand onto Will's chest. Moving closer to her, Will placed his hands onto her shoulders. Feeling her shudder, seeing her smile. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close._

_Looking right at him, JJ took another sip of the bottle, before dropping it on the floor. Leaning forward she pressed her lips onto Will's. smiling, Will wrapped his arms onto JJ's neck, kissing her more deeply. Pulling away JJ panted for her._

"_JJ"_

"_Shut up." _

_Pulling on his shirt, JJ backed there bodies against the ball, pulling on his hair, JJ looked right at him. Smiling, Will picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing her neck, he ran his hand down her chest, tugging on the bottom of her vest, he pulled it over her head, seeing her breathing heavily. Tugging on her jeans, he quickly unblocked her belt, pulling them off. Pulling away from the wall, he walked into the bedroom dropping her down onto the bed, pulling off his shirt and jeans, he leaned over her. Smiling a little, he pecked her lips. Before moving around every inch of her body, stopping at her chest, he laid his fingers under her back up clipping her bra._

_After ridding of all there clothes, JJ smiled, pulling JJ into him, as she moaned, he thrived into her. Pulling out, Will fell next to JJ, both panting for air._

"_Wow!"_

_JJ said looking round at him, pulling the covers over her._

"_Yeah!"_

_End flashback._

_/_

"You know it was me who made the first move right?"

"When you kissed me?"

JJ nodded, biting her lip.

"Why do you think I never said anything."

JJ smiled. "Well, that night you gave me the greatest gift."

"Our son." Will said cupping her chin.

JJ nodded. "I'm glad you've always been there."

"I always will be."

**THE END!"**

/

**So good ending ? Let me know, and please check out my other stories, thanks for reading xo**


End file.
